A Theif To A Bowman
by Spazzy Bunny
Summary: The story of a young boy, living with his Dad, a master theif, but is that what he wants to do with his life? One-shot.


**A/N: Hello! This story is a bit weird for some of you to read. It takes place when MapleStory was younger and there were only adventures. This is actually about one of the character's childhood in a gigantic MapleStory story I'm writing. I don't think I'll post it on here but I'm not sure yet. I really hope you enjoy the story of a young boy's life with a father who's a thief. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MapleStory **

_A young boy_

_Sat on a wooden board_

_As his mother brushed back his hair_

_He looked up at her_

_And asked why she was getting married_

_To someone like that...  
>And she didn't respond<em>

_She didn't want to respond_

_She didn't dare to respond _

Chapter One

Those lines right there… Had taken place about 5 years ago, when Mom was happy, and getting ready to marry a new man. And she wasn't thinking about how kind he was. She just cared that he had a ring and she wouldn't be alone anymore. You want to know what I thought? The man was bull crap. A total jerk with no patience, trying to suck my Mom in like any man did. As much as I wanted to say something… I couldn't. The wedding went on, and I stood there, watching everything glide across my light green eyes, from the speeches to… the final kiss.

Now in those 5 years… I'll tell you what happened. A man of my Mom's dreams had become a widower. Yes, my mom died. Because of him. Because he wasn't there when she was sick and begging to get her medicine. Yet after that I was still… 8 years old. Not old enough to adventure yet, or be the job my new only guardian wanted me to be: a thief. And when I was 10, 3 years until I was old enough to adventure, my Dad decided he would use me for something new- stealing. All he wanted was money. "Well, nothing is more valuable than the sweet sound of mesos bouncing together, eh son?" he would say when I asked if stealing was wrong. "Yes Father," I would reply keeping my head down and my back slouched. And he would pat me on the head and say, "why don'tcha have a visit to the Perion armor store today, lad?" And I would do as he said. Take the shortest route possible from Kerning City to Perion.

When it was my 13th birthday it was the day I thought about what I wanted to be. Of course my father had forgotten. He ran towards me with an eager crazy smile, and told me it was "the day". I started saying thank you thank you, you really shouldn't have, but all he said was: "Oh yeah, I got you the best job someone like me would give to a stupid kid like you. Don't screw this up, kid." With him for 8 years, yet he never called me my name, Seth, and he didn't know my birthday.

He told me about a new trading system called the Free Market and that it was where people ran little shops, and it was so easy to steal from. I was ready to go; the local Victoria Island Free Market was nearby. After some traveling I pushed open a heavy wooden door and what an astonishment! Colorful booths everywhere such as ones with balloons, or colorful streams, even one had a ton of snails that had been enchanted to sing a song as an advertisement for their stores. Outside of the stores people were screaming things they were selling or wanting to buy-

"BUYING ELIXERS; YOU OFFER!"

"TRADING DRAKE SKIN"

"SELLING ADVENTURE CAPE"

I saw so many things a young boy like me could dream to have! Fancy clothing, a cool necklace or ring, even a couple knives I thought were so nicely carved. But then I saw what I was going to steal- on one of the stores hung a maple bandana, one I always dreamed of having. So as swiftly as I could, I ran over, hopped on the sign of the stand and as I jumped off the bandanna quietly fluttered into my hand. I was happy and laughing and about to run away when a cry caught my full attention.

"THEIF! GET HIM! THAT LITTLE BOY WITH THE RED HAIR! HE STOLE THE BANDANA!" And before I knew it, large men surrounded me with large rifles in their hands all pointing right at me. I knew this was my end, one of them would pull the trigger down and I would be as dead as a doorknob. I covered my eyes waiting for the end but I head a women say "Stop _right_ now." I looked up, and saw a black woman with blue eyes and black hair pulled back into a pony tail helping me up. All the men lowered their guns, confused and baffled in many ways. "You should be _ashamed _of yourself; about to shoot a little boy with no treason!" Then she looked down at me and her blue eyes sparkled. "Do you have a name, hun?" I nodded and stood up on my feet, dusting off my pants.

"Seth." I said looking at my feet. Then she looked at the men again, holding me up by my arm and she gave a laugh.

"You can't blame a boy this age to want something like that now. I would be happy to pay for it." I saw it all, she gave me a smile, and handed me the bandana. Then I saw a sack of mesos being handed to the men, and they looked stunned. I looked at the bandana, slid it onto my head, then looked at the women, smiling at me.

"Seth, is a dirty thief taking care of you?" She asked.

"How did you-"

"I know a lot about kids." She said, patting me on the head.

"You don't like this person either, do you?" She asked. I shook my head again.

"Then there's no reason you should go back." She said putting her hands on my shoulders. "How old are you?"

"13." I said looking at my feet again.

"Well then you're sure old enough." She said brushing back her hair with her palms.

"For what?"

"I ship things by sky boat, how would you like to come with me and learn to be a traveling bowman?" She said. Yes, I remember all that dialog, and I excepted proudly. I learned to be a bowman and everyone… lived… well happily something after. I can't remember.

**A/N: Well? How did you like it? If I ever post my story that I've been working on for forever you might go ohhh, it all makes sense now! Well, thank you for reading **

**-Spazzy Bunny**


End file.
